Naruto: Otsutsuki Chronicles
by Sekki231
Summary: 2 years after the Great Ninja War is over, Naruto finds himself the teacher of a New Team 7. This story revolves around the team of Hanabi Hyuuga, Keiji Moho, and Shuu Takado and their missions as they grow closer together.


**2 years have passed since the Ninja War ended with Naruto, the rest of team 7, and the previous Hokage being named the heroes of the world. 19 year old Naruto took his time to become a Chuunin and was quickly appointed Jounin due to his level of strength. Sasuke made it up to Jounin as well and Sakura, at 20 became even a better prodigy at the healing arts than her mentor, Tsunade, and currently works as the head of the medical core. Kakashi still trains as usual, but he spends most of his time reading the Make-Out Paradise series that continues to sell well, even after the great Jiraiya's death. Naruto's story was a long and exhausting one to tell, but all great tales must come to an end, and every ending opens a new door to another legendary tale.**

**Naruto: Ootsutsuki Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Glamorous Hyuuga **

I sat in the row waiting for class to begin in the same area I always did. Top left corner, looking down at the low right corner at the opposite side of the class. There she was. Straight A student with remarkable skill for someone her age, Hanabi Hyuuga. I never really talked to her too often here at my time in the academy, but she's always been there. It's like she's hard to approach for some reason. No body resents her, she just seems...focused. All I know is that she was a sight to see. Short brown hair, pale vanilla colored, short sleeved shirt that she kept open, and a v-neck purplish shirt and pants with matching wrist bands. Pretty basic for a beautiful girl like her, but I could tell that she wasn't the type to care about appearances.

Iruka Sensei entered the room finally after being a few minutes late. "Good Morning class. You are all here because you've passed the graduation test and now will be assigned to your teams hat you will work with for most of your ninja career. So without further ado, let's begin." I was always a good listener, so I was really happy to hear I might get a chance to be with Hanabi. But also very nervous. My heart couldn't stop pounding for the life of me. When Iruka Sensei got to Team , that's where the real names began.

"Team 5: Raku Hiyuu, Akame Toda, Tatsumi Fuma." Raku wasn't really that great of a ninja overall, but he had a lot of heart. Akame is a young prodigy like Hanabi who is also hard to approach, but for different reasons. Hanabi is an angel, Akame is just scary! Tatsumi...well...he's a bit of a coward. "Team 6: Ame Kotohana, Kizuna Tatane, Kagami Nara." Ame was a childhood friend of mine. More like a sister actually. I always had to protect her, but she seems capable of handling herself now. Kizuna is just a smug fool. You'd think with a name like 'Kizuna', he'd be all about friendship and bonds. But he's quite the opposite. He's a lone wolf who doesn't "need" or "want" help. I hope Ame won't have trouble with him.

Kagami Nara is of the Nara Clan, a clan with great strategists and incredible justu. He'll definitely be the leader of the group...well...if Kizuna decides to behave that is. "Team 7: Shuu Takado-" Shuu...well... he's the worst of the class. It's not because he's a slacker or anything. He just doesn't have the drive to be great. He's more book smart than anything else. "Hanabi Hyuuga-" There it was, her name was called, and that one instant it took for the final name felt like a year. "And Keiji Moho." YES! That was me. I was automatically sent to heaven by the my name being said right next to hers.

After class we all had to meet at the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant to introduce ourselves to our new sensei, whoever that was. I already saw Hanabi and Shuu sitting next to one another at the table, exchanging friendly greetings. I walked up to them and greeted both of them. Hanabi greeted me with the same amount of enthusiasm, and Shuu greeted me timidly.

"Sensei isn't here yet?" I asked.

"No. He's kinda late now though." Hanabi answered, resting her head on her hand on the table. She seemed easier to confront all of a sudden. Maybe it was just my nerves. Either that, or she let herself be free since it's not class time anymore. I wanted to sit down next to her without making it look awkward. I don't know why I'm like this around her. I obviously like her, but I don't see why I have to make things weird.

A few minutes after a ninja came to us. We all recognized him as Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late!" Naruto said. We all looked at him as if we were dreaming. The hero of the world was our sensei?! It felt surreal in every meaning of the word. After the chills calmed down we were each eating a bowl of ramen, and Naruto sensei had just finished introducing himself, looking for us to do the same. Hanabi put her chop sticks down and lifted the bowl to drink the soup. After she finished, she volunteered to go first with a smile.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. I like manga and my favorite genre is action/romance. I hate it when people look down on my family and our abilities. My hobbies are reading different manga and drawing as well. I also like to go to hot springs on my free time and I love training with my father. My dream is to be Head of the Hyuuga Clan. To be the best Head I could be. Possibly the best ever! And uhh I also have a major sweet tooth." She said that final part while blushing a little bit, scratching the back of her head. She looked so cute...

"Hyuuga? Hmm. AH! You're Hinata's little sister, right? I see, it all makes sense now." Sensei answered. He quickly glanced at me and said, "Hey...you look like a confident kid! That's pretty cool. Introduce yourself!"

I've always heard that Naruto Uzumaki was very...simple...and I'm starting to believe those words. "My name is Keiji Moho of the Moho Clan. I like Hana—ehhh I mean dumplings, ramen and a lot of spicy foods. I hate sours foods with a passion. My hobbies are to see new jutsu and analyze them. I also like to train with others and take constructive criticism on the things I need to do better. My dream for the future is—well, I haven't really discovered what I wanted to do yet."

"Hmm, that's great, you seem to have your on straight. And don't worry, you'll discover your dream soon enough. I know it. Maybe you can even take on one of my dreams." He looked at me smiling. I wanted to ask what his dreams were, but seeing first hand just how rambunctious he is, I think it would be best not to ask. It was finally Shuu's turn to go, but I wasn't really expecting anything much from him.

"My name is Shuu Takado. I like people who can accept me for who I am. People who won't judge me for being a bad ninja. I hate it when people who are strong look down on the weak. My hobby is to read different books on different tactics for ninja survival. As of now, I don't really have a dream myself." We all looked at Shuu. He had a good head on his shoulders too, but he was just below average with no confidence in himself.

"I like you already." Naruto sensei said. "There is no such thing as a 'bad ninja'. There are ninja with bad intentions, but even they have a reason for life. And I'm sure you'll find yours soon enough." he told Shuu, smiling. After a few minutes, Sensei told us to sleep well and get ready for a training test tomorrow at dawn. He said he would give more info on the test at that time. I wonder what we'll be doing.

**Next Time: Power in Teamwork**

* * *

**FUN FACTS: Team 7 Character Designs**

**Hanabi's character design in this story is based off of Kishimoto's concept art for the time-skip Hanabi used in chapter 34 of the Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth manga series. Short hair with the same training outfit she uses with her father and a short sleeved shirt like Neji's before the timeskip.**

**Keiji's character design is based off of the cover image. Black hair that comes down over his big blue eyes, a large canine tooth with pale skin. The black lines that come down his eyes only appear when using his clan's Kekkei Genkai. He also wears a few piercings in his left ear. His outfit consists of a black short sleeved shirt with the uzumaki symbol on he back. He also wears full-arm bandaging on his right arm, covered with black bands like Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams. He wears dark colored pants and bandaged ankles with black sandals.**

**Shuu's character design is left for the reader's own interpretation.**


End file.
